


Unexpected Thoughts

by CloudyWingless



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Agedup!Hiro, Hirozilla, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, trying to start this new pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puberty gets the best of Hiro when his brooding thoughts suddenly get taken over by his crush on Fred. He ends up with a little… problem… and the only was he knows how to get rid of it is masturbate. Yet Hiro has a little spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to start the pairing FredXHiro, or Hirozilla i guess. Anyway, thanks to Mariko14 for helping me come up with the story and the title and the pairing name!!! I’d be so happy if this gets three likes…

I lay on my bed with my laptop burning my thighs as I blasted music through my small headphones. I have nothing else to do since my big brother told me not to go downstairs because today is the day he was hanging out with his friends… I can hang out with them too…

Fuck it, whatever. I don’t NEED to hang out with the gang. I can have plenty of fun by myself… I hope…

I guess it’s just my pubesent mood swings, as Baymax says, but I feel really left out. I hang out with the gang all the time. Ugh, puberty sucks!! It gets worse from there since all I can think about is this certain member of the gang. He is tall with pretty golden hair and stunning blue eyes. He always makes my heart melt. Oh, his name sends shivers down my spine… Fred.

Fred probably doesn’t feel the same way about me though. He probably wants some older girl that is as obsessed with comics as him and everything!

Yet I still like to imagine Fred is with me. I imagine what it would be like to touch his silky smooth skin and feel his lanky body. My hands grab his pleasure spot and make him moan my name as his hands slip into my pants and simulate me into sweet bliss.

I snap out of my daydream to see my shorts have become tighter. I set my laptop aside and kicked off my shorts and underwear to let the cool air hit my burning erection. Damn it!! I hate it when this happens…

I only know one way of getting rid of it. Masturbating. Baymax and I have been over how masturbating is healthy for me, those are the most uncomfortable conversations ever. Anyway, I reach down in between my legs and grab my pulsing dick. I felt pleasure shoot up my spine as I began to pump it. I threw my head back on the pillow and arched my back as little noises of pleasure escaped my lips.

I imagined it was Fred’s hand simulating me, not mine. I imagined him littering kisses on my whole body, loving each flaw of mine. ‘His’ other hand grabbed my balls causing me to yelp in pleasure and squirm a bit. My toes curled as I felt closer to an orgasm.

"Ah, so close," I mumbled as the grip tighten and the hand moved faster and harder, "Yeah, Mmmmm Fred, that feels so good."

Then I heard the door creak and a voice, “Uh, Hiro?”

Shit! I grabbed any blanket and threw it over my lap as I shot up to a seated position. The man I was fantasizing about was standing at the door staring at me. His blue eyes wide in shock as he tried to process what happened.

"Fred, I can explain," I said, "I-I was just…" A furious blush spread across my cheeks.

"I know what you were doing," Fred said calmly, "I’m sorry I walked in on you." He turned around to leave.

"Wait, is that all? You just saw me?" I asked hopeful that he did hear me moan his name, "Tell me the truth."

"Uh… Well, I heard you say some things," he replied. FUCK! He HEARD me!

A heavy layer of awkward coated the room as Fred and I stared at each other silently. I was too scared to say anything… He knows I like him that way. I felt tears trickle down my cheeks as I expected the worst to come.

The tall boy walked into the room cautiously and stood beside my bed. “Look Hiro, I’m flattered and all, but you’re 16 and I’m 21, it’s just too big of an age gap. And I don’t think Tadashi would think very kindly upon me with his baby brother.” Fred said.

"Yeah, I understand," I croaked as I looked away from him so he didn’t see my tears, "Just get out of my room."

"Hey," Fred climbed on top of me and turned my face to look at him, "I never said I didn’t like you too. To tell you the truth, I’m crazy about you, Hiro."

"You… what?" I mumbled.

He never answered me, he just placed a sweet kiss on my lips. His lips tasted like Aunt Cass’ strawberry frosted donuts… my favorite.

Our sweet innocent kiss turned heated within seconds. His actual hand went under the blanket on my lap and grabbed my semi hard dick. I gasped as he began to stroke it as if he was testing the waters. I moaned and bucked my hips slightly trying to get him to touch me more. I became rock hard again so easily in his grasp.

"Are you alright with this?" he asked as he kissed his way down my neck.

"Yeah," I replied breathless as he sucked on my collar bone leaving a pretty purplish bruise to mark me as his.

Fred threw his constricting pants and boxers on the floor to join mine and the blanket. I was mesmorized by his length. He is so much bigger than I thought he was… He had to be seven inches… Then I saw him grab some lotion he found by my bed.

"You like what you see?" Fred asked with a smirk. I simply nodded. Fred chuckled as he went between my legs and squirted a little lotion on his fingers. Then one finger entered me in such a tortorous manner.

Fred continued to finger me as he added more fingers slowly to prepare me for the main event. I threw a hand over my mouth to muffle my moans and groans at the hot sceen playing out on my bed.

I wanted him inside of me. I want him to fufill my deepest sexual desires.

"Fred, just take me already," I groaned as he took his fingers out.

"Are you sure, once I’m in you, I don’t think I can stop myself," he said.

"Yes I’m sure. I have been dreaming of this for a while now, please make my dream come true," I smiled at him.

"O-okay, here I go then," he lathered his dick with the lotion and positioned himself in front of my entrance.

I yelped slightly as I felt the tip of his dick enter me. He was going as slow as possible until he was all the way in. I felt like I was being ripped in two at his large intrusion in my virgin ass. I grabbed the blankets under me until my knuckled turned white.

Fred leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss as he pulled out until the tip was the only thing embedded in me, and thrusted back in gently. Suddenly, the pain turned into intense pleasure as Fred gently caressed my body.

"Mmm Fred, please fuck me faster," I moaned as quietly as possible since the sound of his thighs slapping my ass was loud enough, "and harder, please."

The boy obeyed and began to pound into my body. Both of my hands shot over my mouth to keep me quiet. Fred hit this spot in my body that made me see stars! He noticed because I arched my back and my eyes widened. He made it his duty to continuously simulate that spot inside of me. I could feel myself close to an orgasm for the second time today.

"Ah, Fred, I-I’m," I couldn’t finish my sentence before I spilled my white hot seed all over our stomachs.

"Me too," Fred groaned as he thrusted hard into me and released.

Once he pulled out, he fell next to me as we tried to catch our breath.

"I love you," I confessed.

"I love you too," Fred ran his fingers through my thick black hair, "But do me a solid and don’t tell your brother what happened. He would probably rip my dick off."

"I won’t," I laughed.

After we laid there in each other’s arms for a few minutes, I helped clean up Fred as he ran back downstairs so nobody suspected something happened.

Still I wonder, why did Fred come up here in the first place? 


End file.
